1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of valves, and more particularly, to an outlet valve for use with a pressurized fluid container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized gas containers are generally known in the art and are used for a wide variety of applications. The gas containers may comprise relatively large containers used in industrial applications for providing a pressurized gas supply to one or more workstations. Alternatively, the gas containers may comprise relatively small containers, which an individual user may carry. In some situations, the pressurized gas container may be designed as a one-time use container, which is discarded or recycled after the contents of the container are depleted completely or depleted to a predetermined minimum pressure. One example of an application that uses such a disposable pressurized container is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,774, which is directed towards a sterilization system utilizing a pressurized oxygen container to supply pressurized oxygen that is combined with water to produce ozone.
One of the major problems faced with non-reusable pressurized gas containers is the need to fully empty the container. The pressurized gas container may not be designed or intended for refilling or re-use. Safety considerations may dictate that the pressurized gas container not be refilled or re-used. The container should be empty before being disposed of in some manner. The container should remain open so that no residual pressurized fluid may be retained in the container. The container should remain open so that the container cannot be re-used or refilled. The container should remain open so that the container can be crushed or destroyed.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an outlet valve that remains open once the outlet valve is actuated.